


Memories of a Lifetime

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Episode Re-Write, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new ending of the episode A Hole in the World(kind of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Memories of a Lifetime  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 5,126  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wesley/Fred, Holland Manners, (Angel, Lorne, Gunn)  
>  **Warnings:** births, character death.

Her bedroom was dark except for the soft glow of the lamp that sat on the dresser. Usually the room would be bathed in light but now Fred’s eyes were too sensitive for the harsh overhead lights.

“I’m sorry, Wesley.”

Wesley’s mouth hung open. “Good Lord, what for?”

“For being such a baby and for not being able to help figure out what’s wrong with me.”

“Fred, I...”

Fred couldn’t stop herself from interrupting. She felt that if she didn’t say what she wanted to say right this minute she might not ever have another chance. “I don’t understand what is happening. I don’t want to die. Why, after everything I went through in Pylea, is this happening to me? Haven’t I suffered enough? I know that sounds petty and selfish but I haven’t gotten to really live yet. I wanted to get married, raise a family..” She moaned softly as her body was wracked with pain. “Please, Wesley, I don’t want to die, I want to live.” Fred begged through clenched teeth.

Wesley’s eyes filled with tears, he would give anything to tell her it was okay, that he would save her no matter what he had to do. Every thing inside of him cried out to save her, but the truth was he wasn’t sure if he could. He had to get back to the office and continue his search for the cure. He felt certain that if there was a way to save Fred, the answers would be at Wolfram and Hart.

He leaned down, pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and tucked her in before he gently kissed the top of her head. “Get some rest, Fred. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”

“Okay.”

She was sound asleep before he could lock the door behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Twenty minutes later, Wesley sat in the chair behind his desk, ancient books spread out in front of him. He grabbed the nearest volume and quickly began scanning the pages. He felt as if every one of his books was being deliberately unhelpful and he knew that wasn’t possible. Although where Wolfram and Hart were concerned, he could never be too positive. Frustrated, Wesley tossed the ancient tome back onto the table. This was getting him nowhere. Usually he loved research. Going through each book one by one but today he didn’t have the patience and Fred certainly didn’t have the time. He needed to save her now! “I wish I could find the bloody answer. I would sell everything I have if I could find the way to help Fred.”

“In this building, I’d be very careful what you wish for and what you offer up in exchange.”

Wesley spun around in his chair to see the late Holland Manners standing in the middle of his office a briefcase resting on the floor at his feet. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Holland turned his head towards Wesley. “It’s called manners Mr. Pryce. Have some.”

“Wyndam-Pryce actually.” Wesley corrected automatically.

“I’m sorry,” Holland shot Wesley a saccharine sweet smile. “Wesley. And to answer your question the Senior Partners felt that given your intimate relationship with Lilah Morgan that I would be the best qualified to handle this particular case. We at Wolfram and Hart pride ourselves on....”

Wesley quickly interrupted; he was in no mood to hear Wolfram and Hart’s rhetoric. “And what case would that be?”

“Why the way to help the lovely Miss Burkle, of course.”

Whatever he had been expecting Holland to say it certainly wasn’t that. Wesley gripped the side of his chair. “Can you help her?”

Holland shook his head. “Oh, ye of little faith. Of course we can help her. Haven’t you realized by now that Wolfram and Hart can do anything.”

“So you can save Fred?” The hope and longing made itself known in the tone of his voice.

“No. We can’t do that.”

“Then what in the hell am I doing listening to you.” He barely controlled the urge to knock the smile off of Holland Manners’ face.

Holland shook his head as if he wanted to remind Wesley once again of having manners but one look at Wesley’s face and he thought better of it. “Not even Angel will save your Miss Burkle.”

“How do you know that Angel can’t save her?” Wesley let all of his disbelief show in his voice. If there was one thing in this world that Wesley was sure of it was Angel. He had saved Fred once before and Wesley had no doubt in his mind that Angel would find the way to save her again. But that’s only if there was a way to be found. And that was the crux of the problem.

“Forgive me for the misunderstanding. I didn’t say Angel couldn’t save her. I said he wouldn’t save her. There’s a big difference between the two. Make no doubt about it, there is a cure but in order to save her he would have to allow the thing trying to take over her body loose in thousands and thousands of people. And Angel has vowed to save humanity not to destroy it. He won’t risk the lives of millions to save the life of one. No matter how much he might want to.”

“But...” He left his sentence unfinished as Holland interrupted.

“Nothing can save her. The thing that’s trying to take possession of your Miss Burkle is too strong. It has already begun the process of taking over her body. It’s only a matter of hours until the empty shell belongs to it.” Holland glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist before he finished speaking. “By now most of her organs have already begun to....”

Wesley ran his hand through his hair as he interrupted. He couldn’t bare to hear anymore. “Then, I repeat, why am I wasting time listening to you?”

“You didn’t let me finish, Wesley. Nothing can save her but there is a way for it to be destroyed. To keep it from ever inhabiting your Miss Burkle. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Yes.” He answered without hesitation. If the thing could be destroyed then he’d get Fred....

“I know what you’re thinking. And it won’t work. Even if it is destroyed, it won’t prevent Miss Burkle from dying. It’s already too late for that; it was too late the minute she breathed in the entity from the sarcophagus. There’s nothing on this earth that will stop her death from happening.”

Wesley willed away the moisture that threatened to gather in his eyes. He knew better than to show weakness to the man standing before him. “Then what?

Holland answered his question with a question. “What would you do to give Miss Burkle the memories of her life? A full, wonderful, happy life.”

“Memories of her life?”

“As I said. You can give her everything she’s ever wanted.” Holland tipped his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders “or at least give her those memories. We can even take away everything bad that’s ever happened to her but it’s not advisable. Sometimes major memory loss completely changes a person’s character. And as you know it’s not only our triumphs that make us who we are but also our trials. But you can add anything you would like to her memories. Career, marriage, and even children.” Holland paused for a moment before he smiled at Wesley. “A life with you perhaps.”

Suddenly exactly what Holland was offering hit him. He and Fred could have the life he always wanted for them. Well, at least the memories. But why would Wolfram and Hart care what happened to Fred? “Why would Wolfram and Hart even want to help her?”

“It’s not exactly helping Miss Burkle so much as getting rid of that thing trying to get inside of her.”

“Why does Wolfram and Hart want this thing destroyed?”

The saccharin sweet smile was back as Holland stared at Wesley. “Let’s just say that the Senior Partners have a vested interest in keeping it from ever entering this world.” Holland glanced pointedly at his watch. “This is a limited time offer, Wesley. I suggest you take it.”

Wesley wasn’t a stupid man. He knew that an offer like that came with strings. And knowing Wolfram and Hart they may just be strings he might live to regret. “What’s the catch?”

“Nothing nefarious I assure you. It’s rather simple. The price for the memories and for the spell to destroy the thing is your life. Is that a price you would be willing to pay? To save her from the horror of what’s happening, her memories, her organs, being burned away just so this thing may use her empty shell, are you willing to die for her?”

“Yes.” The word was out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. But what was there to think about? He would do anything, give all that he had to save her from the fate that awaited her. But he didn’t want anyone else to suffer because of his choices. “This won’t affect anyone else? And they will never know?”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who Wesley’s ‘they’ were. “No. Only the two of you will share in the memories. No one at Wolfram and Hart except you and I, and the Senior Partners of course, will ever know what has transpired. Once the orb is done and the spell is cast both the orb and the paper will disappear, leaving no trace of our involvement. To anyone who examines your deaths it will look as if you both simply passed away in your sleep.”

"And our souls go where?"

Holland shot Wesley sickeningly sweet smile. "Your souls go wherever all good souls go, I'm assuming. Wolfram and Hart doesn't actually deal in that side."

"I meant...."

Holland quickly interrupted, "I know what you meant I assure you. And if it'll ease your mind; let me state for the record that Wolfram and Hart have no interest in the souls of Winifred Burkle or Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

At Wesley's nod, Holland Manners leaned down, picked up the briefcase and laid it on the desk in front of Wesley. “Everything you need is in here.” With one flick of his fingers the latch opened. “But before you get started there is a brief matter we need to attend to.” He held out a stack of legal papers, and pointed to the exact places for Wesley’s signature. “If you could just sign here, initial there and there.” Suddenly, the ink pen was snatched out of Wesley’s hand before it had a chance to touch the document. “The preferred ink of choice is your blood.”

Wesley bowed his head. “Of course.” Without further comment he removed the pocketknife from his desk drawer and pricked the tip of his finger.

Within moments it was over, the papers were signed and initialed. Holland stuffed the signed papers inside his jacket as he walked out of the office. “Well, I’d best be on my way. I wish you and your Miss Burkle very happy memories.”

Without bothering to respond, Wesley picked up the briefcase and followed him out of the office.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Angel.” Holland Manners nodded at Angel as he walked into the elevator.

Angel stared at Wesley and then Holland and back to Wesley. At any other time Wesley probably would have found the look on Angel’s face to be quite amusing. But nothing was funny to him now.

“What was he doing here?”

“He said he knew a way to help Fred.”

Angel gaped at the other man. “And you believed him? Wesley, this is Wolfram and Hart we’re dealing with here. It’s...”

Wesley quickly interrupted before Angel could go off on a tangent about the evilness of Wolfram and Hart. “It’s Fred.”

Angel grabbed the other man’s shoulders. “You can’t trust Wolfram and Hart. You know what they’re capable of. Hell, you know the things they’ve done. You can’t trust them, but you can trust me. Spike and I are following a lead. No matter what we’re going to find a way to save her.”

Wesley didn’t have time to talk Angel into agreeing to what he knew he was going to do anyway. He let his shoulders sag. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just...”

“Take the rest of the day off, go be with Fred. I’ll let you know as soon as we find something.”

“Okay.”

Angel called his name as he walked towards the elevator. “Don’t give up hope. I will find a way to save her.”

Wesley didn’t turn around or acknowledge Angel in any way. He couldn’t. If he opened his mouth again the whole thing would come tumbling out and knowing Angel; he would try to stop him. He couldn’t let that happen. Wesley knew there wasn’t a way to save Fred but there was a way to make these last few hours happier for her. And regardless of where the information came from, or the cost, he wasn’t about to let anyone stop him. He was going to do whatever he had to do to comfort Fred.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Twenty-five minutes later and Wesley had everything he needed set up. The orb sat on the dressing table and the spell he would say afterwards was lying within easy reach on the pillow behind Fred.

This was it.

He crawled into bed beside Fred and pulled her into his arms. For a few insane minutes he thought that Holland Manners had lied to him but suddenly reality spun away.

 

“Wesley, what are you doing?” Fred looked around her face red with embarrassment. “Get up!”

“I love you, Fred. I have always loved you. I want to spend my life with you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are the happiest woman alive if you will let me. Will you marry me?”

Fred’s mouth fell open in shock even as tears gathered in her eyes. This was the happiest day of her life. She’d waited for such a long time for him to propose and she had begun to think it wasn’t ever going to happen but here they were. In the middle of the fanciest restaurant in LA, Wesley was on one knee, while scores of people stared silently, waiting for her answer.

“Fred?”

Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to speak, “Oh gosh! I’m sorry, Wesley. I accept!” As he slipped the engagement ring on her finger she began to babble. “Of course I accept, why wouldn’t I accept? I mean really why wouldn’t I? I’ve always......”

Quickly, Wesley stood, leaned down and kissed Fred to everyone’s delight including her own.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Six months later, she could hear her mama’s muffled cries as she waited with her daddy outside the door. It had taken some doing to get them there but Angel had personally went down to Texas and brought them in for the wedding.

As the wedding march began to play, her father tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s get you to your young man.”

Fred smiled as she began to walk down the aisle on her father’s arm.

As they faced the preacher and he began to speak, Fred could barely hear her parents’ whispered words in the background.

“Trish, this is supposed to be a happy day. Our daughter’s getting married.”

“Why do you think I’m crying? And I am happy.”

Fred could just imagine her daddy pulling her mama close into the comforting circle of his arms but she refused to turn and check. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Wesley. She couldn’t believe that she was going to be his wife and he was going to be her husband. That this magnificent man was going to be hers forever.

A silent hush fell across the room as they repeated their vows binding them together as one for all eternity. The rings were exchanged, the bride was kissed repeatedly and very enthusiastically before finally the preacher cleared his throat and introduced their guests to the new Mr. and Mrs. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

One year later and Fred still had trouble believing. She’d always been told that the first year of marriage was the hardest but that hadn’t happened with Wesley. Their marriage was perfect straight from the beginning. He’d made everything so simple.

It made her feel guilty for keeping such a secret from him for the last few weeks but she had wanted to be sure before she’d told him.

Fred paced the floor and waited impatiently for Wesley to get home. She’d taken the day off to be sure.

Suddenly the key turned the lock and her husband walked into the room. He threw his briefcase onto the couch, walked to her and pulled her into his arms. “What did the doctor say?”

“How did you know that I...”

Wesley quickly interrupted. “You don’t miss work. You love your work. Besides I know your body better than you do.” One hand spanned her waist. “Tell me.”

“We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yes!” Wesley shouted before quickly leaning down to kiss his wife.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The doctor had been amazed at how well the birth had gone. Usually with such a large baby there were sure to be complications especially with a woman as tiny as Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce but she had come through like a champ. And Mr. Charles Angel Wyndam-Pryce came into the world at a whopping ten pound and two ounces.

Wesley hadn’t left Fred’s side for even a moment during the delivery but now stood outside the nursery and passed cigars out to Angel, Gunn and any stranger that happened to come by.

“What’s his name?

“Charles Angel Wyndam-Pryce.”

“Wesley, I...” Angel cleared his throat. He’d never felt as touched as he did at this moment. After everything he and Wes had been through he’d still named his son after him.

Gunn felt tears sting his eyes and quickly turned to stare through the glass at the wrinkly pink baby wrapped in the blue blanket. “How’s Fred?”

“She’s perfect. She’s already talking about having another one.”

Both men stared at Wesley.

Wesley couldn’t quite keep the grin off of his face. “But not now.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

At nine months old Charlie had decided to learn to walk, everything that could be put out of his reach was, the rest was simply moved into another room. Fred said that he was trying to walk early so he could be just like his Daddy but Wesley knew it was because he had his mother’s determination to excel.

They were both amazed at his progress as they watched the little guy put one shaky foot beside the other and walk towards Fred. Tears trembled in her eyes as she held out her arms ready to catch him before he could fall.

He took one more step and his little legs gave out but before Fred could reach him Wesley had already scooped his son up in his arms. Fred smiled at the look of utter joy on her husband’s face as Charlie pinched his daddy’s nose and cried, ‘Down!”

They had spent the rest of the day chasing after Charlie as he’d finally given up and began to crawl across the room as fast as he could.

Later, after Wesley had helped Fred give the baby a bath, he watched from the nursery’s doorway as Fred had sang their son to sleep with a lullaby.

Fred knew that Wesley was watching as she laid Charlie in his crib, she glanced up and caught the look on his face. “What?”

Wesley reached for her hand as he whispered, “Guess.”

Fred smiled and bowed her head. “Oh.” She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her from the room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Less than a year later, Fred was lying on their bed, her body wracked with pain. Wesley waited for the contraction to end before he began to beg once more.

“Please, Fred, let me get you to the hospital.”

Fred panted as another contraction began to build up. “It’s too late. We would never get there in time. I don’t want to have my baby on the side of the road.”

Wesley was completely panicked. “Then what? What do we do?”

“We’re just going to have to....” Whatever she was going to say was lost as another contraction took over. She tried to be brave and not scream but the pain was so intense that she couldn’t hold out against it.

Tears fell down Wesley’s face as he watched his wife suffer and promised Fred and whatever deity was listening that this wouldn’t ever happen again.

Twenty-minutes later and Wesley held his second son in his arms. Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Junior had arrived. They would have to get him to the hospital to be checked out but Wesley was willing to bet that he outweighed his older brother.

As Fred watched her husband with their new baby she knew that the promise he made in the heat of the moment would be broken, and that was perfectly fine by her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On the first day of school, Fred watched with tears in her eyes as the big yellow bus took her little boys away from her.

Wesley gathered her in his arms as her tears fell on his chest. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

“I know, I’m just being silly but he’s never been away from me before. It was bad enough last year when Charlie started school but at least I had the baby with me. But this year it’s worse, I’ve lost both of them.”

Wesley squeezed her tight. “Fred, honey, you haven’t lost them, they’re only at school. They’ll be back at three-thirty.”

Fred hiccuped as she dried her tears with the back of her hand. “It seems like such a long time. What will I do until then?”

At the lecherous look on her husband’s face, Fred squealed and took off running, with Wesley right behind her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Fred panted between contractions. “Where’s Wesley?”

Lorne mopped her brow with a cool cloth. “Honey, he went to pick up the boys from school remember? I’m sure he’ll be here any minute now.” Lorne glanced at his watch as he timed the contractions. At least he’d better be here soon if he wanted to see his baby come into the world.

Another contraction built on top of the last one before it could completely fade away. This wasn’t supposed to be happening now. The doctor had told her that she wasn’t due for another two weeks. Obviously the doctor was wrong. “Lorne, I have to lie down.”

Within minutes after lying down, Fred screamed as the baby was finally born.

“It’s okay, Fred.” Lorne wrapped the tiny new life in the fluffiest towel he could find. “It’s a girl! You have a beautiful baby girl.”

Angel was taken completely unawares as he walked into the room. “What in the hell is going on in here. I could hear Fred screaming when I walked...” He trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

“What do you think is happening, creampuff?” Lorne held up the baby in his arms for Angel to see. “Our little Fred decided to have her baby now.”

“But she can’t. It’s too early.”

Lorne pointed his finger towards Fred. “Tell that to her.”

Fred gritted her teeth. “It wasn’t as if I had a choice in the matter.”

Fred almost screamed as another contraction ripped through her body.

“It’s okay, Fred. It’s just the afterbirth. It’s almost over.” Lorne place a soothing hand on top of Fred’s as he held the baby girl in one arm.

She gritted her teeth to keep from yelling at him. After all it wasn’t Lorne’s fault that she and Wesley had decided not to tell anyone that she was carrying twins. “It’s not the afterbirth. It’s another baby.”

“What?” Lorne quickly passed the baby in his arms to Angel as he once more positioned himself between her legs. “Okay, Fred breathe and push. That’s it, I can see the head.”

Wesley ran into the room, out of breath and panting. “I’m here, Fred.”

“Well it’s about time, Daddy. You almost missed the second baby’s birth.” Lorne nodded to the baby held securely in Angel’s arms.

Lorne tried to stand to let Wesley take his place but it was too late within seconds another baby girl slipped out of her mother’s body and into Lorne’s waiting hands. “Congratulations, Dad, it’s another girl.”

Wesley eagerly accepted his daughter just as Angel placed the little girl he was holding into Fred’s outstretched arms.

“Well, don't keep us waiting. What’s their names?”

Fred rocked the baby in her arms. “This is Miss Patricia Winifred Wyndam-Pryce, she’s named for my Mama. And the little girl Wesley is holding is Miss Cordelia Anne Wyndam-Pryce, she’s named for Cordy.”

Wesley stared at his wife as she continued to rock and coo at the baby in her arms. Suddenly she looked up and their eyes met. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Okay, Angel why don’t you and I leave the room and let these two lovebirds have a few minutes alone with their new additions. I’m sure, Gunn could use our help about now with those two rambunctious boys.”

They didn’t even notice as Angel and Lorne left the room. They were too locked up in the wonder of their two little girls.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The years passed in a flurry of happiness and wonder. Each day brought Fred more joy than she had ever hoped for. That she had ever thought she deserved. But because of Wesley she got to have it all. A wonderful career and motherhood to four beautiful children. Falling in love with Wesley had been the smartest thing she had ever done.

 

The autumn air was cool as Fred sat on the porch in the rocking chair, watching as her grandchildren ran across the yard chasing the dog. As she watched the children play, Fred couldn’t honestly believe her luck. Life was perfect. She and Wesley had been married for sixty-eight wonderful years. God had blessed them with four children and eight grandchildren. What more could she have asked out of life?

The breeze ruffled her hair and she shifted the blanket until it covered her body. The least little thing seem to make her cold these days. It was hard being old. But as their youngest grandson scooted up the steps onto the porch, quickly gave her a kiss before scooting back down again she knew she wouldn’t change a thing about her life with Wesley, not even the growing old part.

The front door squeaked as Wesley stepped out onto the porch. For a brief moment he stared at his wife. Her long hair was now snow white, her skin browned and wrinkled from the sun and age but in his eyes she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “There you are, Fred. I’ve been looking for you. I thought you were resting.”

“I wanted to watch the children play for awhile.” She shivered as the cool wind blew against her.

“Come on in, Fred. It’s too cold out here for old bones.”

Fred’s mouth popped open with indignation even as her eyes danced with mischief. “You old coot! I’m only ninety-three while you’re a whopping ninety-eight. So that makes which one of us old?”

Wesley bowed his head to hide his grin. “My apologies. I stand corrected.” He held his hand out to Fred. “Will you come take a nap with this old coot?”

Without a word, Fred smiled as she put her hand in his and let him lead her inside.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Wesley was pulled back out of the memories so fast he had a hard time catching his breath. It had all seemed so real, every last bit of it. But that was the point. It was supposed to. He only hoped Fred understood why.

Finally, he managed to regulate his breathing. As he opened his eyes he looked directly into Fred’s. She was staring at him with wonder.

There were a million questions in her eyes and million things that Wesley wanted to say to her but suddenly, it was time. Fred’s eyes closed again as Wesley reached for the paper his voice automatically beginning the spell. Who would have thought the Romanian people would have a spell like this? Although, it shouldn’t have surprised him after all they had the spell to give a vampire back his soul.

The words flowed from his mouth even as the real reason that Wolfram and Hart would want him to do this came to him. For a brief moment Wesley paused, this thing that wanted Fred’s body would be a major player in the coming apocalypse and they needed her out of the way. But it was too late to change his mind and he wouldn’t even if he had known the truth. Fred meant more to him than any other person on the planet or anywhere else for that matter. Once more his voice rang out as he continued the spell.

 

 _În cazul în care ea se duce voi urma_  
În cazul în care sunt  
ea aparţine

 _Nu puteţi avea ei._  
Ea este a mea.  
Nu este loc pentru tine pentru a du-te tu nu sunt binevenite aici  
Părăsi

 

A bright light circled overhead, engulfing Fred in a vivid blue. Instinctively, Wesley’s arms tightened around Fred, anchoring her to his body, as he repeated the last word of the spell.

“Părăsi!”

The light shattered into a million pieces before it faded away. Wesley could feel his body weaken, they had only moments left. He wanted to make them count. Gently, he kissed her brow. “Fred?”

She kept her eyes closed tight as she softly whispered, “We had a wonderful life together didn’t we?”

“Yes, we did.”

Slowly, Fred opened her eyes, her mind feverishly trying to reconcile the memories in her brain with the reality of now. Wesley knew the moment she let go and decided not question how. “Wow, you really do love me.” She whispered it with such disbelief that Wesley smiled.

“Of course I love you. I always have and always will.”

“Wesley?”

“Shhh, I’m here. I’ll always be with you.”

Fred’s eyes closed as her labored breathing finally slowed. Wesley couldn’t stop the tears, gathered in his eyes, from falling. He leaned in, kissed her lips before he closed his eyes and followed her.

 

 

 

 _Spell Translation:_  
Where she goes  
I will follow  
Where I am  
she belongs

 _You can not have her._  
She is mine.  
There is no place for you  
you are not welcome here  
Leave


End file.
